


Dealing Under the Table

by Beelzebutt



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzebutt/pseuds/Beelzebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter. Wade. BJs in public. Pretty much shameless pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of new at this. Please, any advice would be gratefully accepted. Thanks.

Peter absolutely loathed this cafe. It was crowded, noisy, and the food was mediocre at best. He looked intently at his food for a glob of the rude waiter's spit before eating. He figured the bill would be charging him for atmosphere since there was no reason for a shitty chopped salad to be priced at 12 dollars. Wade sat across from Peter at what had to be large nightstand being used as a table and idly played with the silverware since the cafe didn't have Mexican food. Yeah, fuck this place.

Wade ran his mouth as usual about something incredibly asinine and graphically violent. Peter shifted his eyes at neighboring nightstands to see if anyone was giving them a judging glare for talking about techniques for decapitation in midair, but no one truly gave a shit and were wrapped up in their own conversations. In most places, Peter would have to shush Wade so that people wouldn't have to hear Wade's unsettling ramblings. Peter was surprised Wade even agreed to eat out, considering he hated civilian clothes and showing his bare skin to anyone. It taken a lot of reassurance to convince Wade that Peter still loved him and didn't care about his skin. And sex. A lot of sex was used. Wade would joke about how he looked like Ryan Reynolds crossed with a shar-pei, but getting looked at like he was a freak every time he walked outside wasn't exactly encouraging.

Wade dressed himself in long sleeves and pants. Anything to hide his arms and legs. Frankly, he looked like a burn victim with all the bandages covering his head and could probably be mistaken for a leper, but whatever made him comfortable was fine. He had to be sweating underneath it all considering the cafe was hot with all the body heat from everyone being squished together at tiny tables. Seriously, never coming back to this hole.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Wade said rather plainly.

Peter nodded to him, but Wade didn't move. He just sat in his chair, entirely relaxed, yet seemingly tense at the same time. They maintained eye contact for several quiet seconds before Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Well? Go ahead. What's wrong?"

"I'm going to the bathroom," he repeated.

"...You're not trying to tell me you're pissing your pants right now, are you?"

"No, I'm telling you that I'm going to head to the restroom," he winked with an exaggerated head motion that Peter narrowed his eyes to in return.

"What are you..." Peter trailed off when he saw Wade slump down into his chair further and further until he was underneath the tiny table and it's table sheets that ghosted over the wooden flooring. 

"Wade, what the hell?" Peter whispered harshly, looking around to make sure no one saw his eccentric behavior. As usual, everyone was wrapped up in their own little world.

He felt Wade slide his hands up his thighs under the table and was ready to kick Wade in the face for exploiting Peter's slight exhibitionist kink until all the heavy petting started to feel _really_ good. Peter let out a shaky breath. They were really going to do this, weren't they? He looked around again at the other customers who had absolutely no idea what was going on _right next to them_. The idea accompanied by Wade mouthing through Peter's jeans sent a large wave of heat over him. 

He felt Wade unbuckle and unbutton him and could tell by all the petting and kissing everywhere _except_ his cock that Wade intended to undo Peter entirely in front of a restaurant full of people. Wade kneaded his inner thighs and mouthed at his groin through the fabric of his underwear. All this teasing through the fabric would make Peter half-insane. He guessed that Wade's saliva along with what was probably copious amounts of precum would soak the front of his boxers. If he came in his underpants before anything got started, Wade would tease him for days. Peter was actually surprised that Wade was servicing him at all. Usually if they were going to do the deed in a public place, Wade wanted the whole thing and never took it slow. Peter bit back all sorts of gasps and noises that would likely result in someone giving him a stink-eye. He gripped the fork and probably looked like he was very serious about eating this salad. 

At long last, Wade finally provided some relief for him and curled his fingers around Peter's shaft and licked stripes up and down from the tip to the base while rubbing the underside of his balls. After long minutes of torturing Peter with playing around, Wade got to business and shoved his face down his entire length, relaxing himself and focusing on not gagging. Above the table, Peter at this point looked like he may have wanted to _murder_ the salad due to how intensely he was staring at it. A blush overtook his ears and face and he cured his dry mouth with a swig of water. A waitress came by to refill his glass and took one look at his face.

"Are you okay? You look ill--" she began.

"He's in the bathroom!" Shit.

She gave him a strange look and walked away to other tables. Peter tried desperately not to buck up into Wade's face since people usually don't hump their tables, and Wade made no effort to help him like he usually did by holding his hips down. He _knew_ Peter was trying so hard and would love to watch him lose control. Peter's legs were shaking at his efforts to restrain himself as the euphoric feeling became more and more intense until he shook and came down Wade's throat with a small and hoarse moan that he immediately tried to disguise as a coughing fit. Wade buttoned him back up and back up from underneath the table without his bandages covering his face. He looked like a mess, and Peter would be the only one to know why. Of course, now people looked over to see Wade and his odd appearance. Peter left a twenty for the bill and figured they'd appreciate the %40 tip. They hurriedly left the cafe, Peter grabbing a flower out of a vase for Wade before receiving a dirty look from an employee. Not a single shit given since Peter was pretty much ready for Wade to fuck him into any surface at this point once they returned home.


End file.
